


The Plane to Siberia

by actualPrincess



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years and now Steve and Bucky have time to kill while they fly to intercept Zemo. They spend their time playing memory games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plane to Siberia

On the plane to Siberia to intercept Zemo, Steve couldn’t help thinking about what had happened at the airport. So much damage, so much needless violence against his friends. Tony had recruited a kid to help fight against him, that spider kid couldn’t have been more than fourteen, he sounded so young. Bucky was helping keep his mind occupied.

“Do you remember that time at the park?” Steve glanced back at Bucky, before focusing on flying once more. He’s glad to have the old Bucky back, or at least most of him. They’ve been playing this sort of game while they’re waiting to reach their destination. Steve will ask about a memory and Bucky will give details, it’s a good way to keep his mind jogged. It’s also nice to have someone to reminisce with now that Peggy’s gone.

“There were a lot of times at the park Buck, you’re going to have to be more specific.” 

“Two weeks after your sixteenth birthday, it was a thursday, we were under the bridge.” Steve swallowed, he could hear something in his friend’s voice, he just wasn’t sure what it was. He’d be damned if he didn’t remember that though.

“That’s pretty damn specific.” He said in reply, ignoring the memory trying to climb its way to the surface, something he’d buried a long time ago.

“It’s hard to forget.” Bucky mumbled, Steve didn’t have to look back to know he was staring at his hands. Probably thinking about the time that had passed, everything they’d both done since then. Bucky balled his hands into fists, opening and closing his fingers at the memory, Steve’s hands used to be so small.

“Is this because of Sharon?” Steve looked back again, taking in the hang of dark hair over his friend’s eyes, the hurried way Bucky looked away when their eyes met.

“No.” Bucky turned his head to look out the window. “It’s because I remember it. So. Well.” His metallic hand ran through his hair, pushing the dark locks out of his face. “Out of everything… I can still regret that. How fucking… So many people Steve-- and you were so small, I thought--” He took a shaky breath, fingers tracing over the links in the metal on his left arm.

“Yeah, me too Buck.” Steve’s hands tighten on the controls, Bucky was always protective.

“You could have gotten killed Steve.” Bucky stressed, “I couldn’t-- Not you, I couldn’t...”

“You pushed me away, met that blonde.”

“Betty.”

“Betty.” Steve smiled slightly, his Bucky, after what felt like forever. It had been forever, over fifty years.

“I wanted to Steve.”

“I know you did Buck.” There was movement, Steve heard Bucky’s seatbelt open and looked back with panic and concern. He came face to face with blue eyes, looking for something --anything-- in Steve’s. It was impossible to look away, and he didn’t want to, Steve wanted Bucky to find everything he wanted and more. Apparently he did.

Hesitantly, Steve felt the cool brush of metal fingers against his cheek. Gentle, always gentle with him, no one could break him quite like Bucky could. Then the soft press of lips against his, and Steve’s eyes drifted closed, pouring almost sixty years of lost time into that one kiss as they made their way towards what just might be the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I might...make this a sort of series, with eventual canon divergence just because I can't have Bucky frozen if they're gonna like kiss a lot.


End file.
